vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion-O
Summary Lion-O is the son of Claudus, and is the leader and hereditary "Lord of the ThunderCats". His adventures are shown from childhood to adulthood on Third Earth and New Thundera, together with his friends and followers, the ThunderCats. At the beginning of the series, Lion-O is a boy of mere twelve years old. He was among the group of Thunderian nobles to make the trip to Third Earth in the flagship of the Thundercats when their planet Thundera was destroyed. During this journey, he aged physically until he became an adult of age twenty-four; this was due to the suspension capsule diminishing but not altogether preventing aging ("Exodus"). Coincidentally, such a malfunction did not occur with Wilykat and Wilykit, who were around the same age as himself, though as Lion-O recalls in the series' first episode, his mentor Jaga had mentioned that some aging does take place while in the Suspension Capsules in which he and the other ThunderCats were placed when their flagship was damaged. The now grown-up Lion-O assumed that this was the reason for his aging to adulthood, though he did not express any confusion regarding why WilyKat and WilyKit had not also aged as he had, which seems to indicate that he simply accepted it as a quirk of the capsules. Although cunning and skillful, he is truly a child in a man's body, and throughout the series, must learn what it takes to become a true leader and gain true maturity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C physically, possibly higher. 5-B with Sword of Omens Name: Lion-O Origin: Thundercats Gender: Male Age: 23 physically, 13 mentally Classification: Lord of the Thundercats, Sword of Omens Wielder |-|Base= Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can amplify his sense of sight to vastly superhuman levels, Has command over all cats |-|Sword of Omens= Powers and Abilities Clairvoyance (He is able to see extremely far distances in the past, present, future, through dimensions and through magical illusions), Telekinesis (Can retrieve his sword just by calling it, even from inside a black hole), Autonomous Fighting, Is automatically alerted of danger, Energy Projection (He can shoot blasts of energy), Statistics Amplification (Can drastically increase his stats), Attack Reflection (He can reflect energy blasts), Forcefield Creation (He can create force-fields), Elemental Control, Fire Manipulation (He can shoot fire), Flight, Energy Manipulation (He can create energy constructs), Power Nullification (Negates invisibility), Transmutation, Statistics Reduction (He can depower opponents), Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement (He can shoot paralysis beams), Technology Manipulation (He can control machines), Create artificial eclipses with Thundercats Symbol, Healing (He can heal wounds and poison), Life Manipulation (Can inanimate living creatures), Summoning (He can summon others), Repair large constructs, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Large Building level physically (Slashed through 20 feet boulders with relative ease), possibly higher. Planet level with Sword of Omens power (Its power held a broken planet together as well as easily able to blast through it with the Eye of Thundera) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than Cheetara who can run at 120MPH casually) with Massively Hypersonic reactions & combat speed (Reacted to lasers and lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 100+, likely higher '(Overpowered Panthro who could lift a tank with ease. Pulled a Large ship down mid-air) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Unknown (Survived inside the planet's core, survived the vacuum of space) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range, Several hundred meters with projectiles, Cross-Dimensional with Sight Beyond Sight Standard Equipment: Sword of Omens, The Eye of Thundera, Claw Shield Intelligence: Highly intelligent battle strategist however low otherwise Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword of Omens: The Sword of Omens is the legendary sword of the ThunderCats wielded by the ThunderCats Lord. Its blade can extend or retract, being in the form of a dagger when resting, and a full-length broadsword form when at full strength and power. The blade itself is near indestructible, shown to be extremely strong, durable, and laser-sharp. It is able to slice through hardened materials such as steel and solid stone with relative ease. The blade is also highly reflective and has reflected Mumm-Ra's own reflection back upon him on numerous occasions. It can shoot blasts of energy with varying abilities and degrees of strength, capable of stunning, electrocuting, melting through materials such as titanium and solid rock, blasting through and apart targets/structures with explosive force, and vaporizing various targets. It has also released enough power to overload the energy absorption defense mechanism of the Plundarian War-Bot and repel and overpower the full firepower of Ratar-O's starship, the Ratstar. Its power stems from the Eye of Thundera, which is embedded in its hilt. The Eye of Thundera is a ruby-red stone containing an all-seeing, galactic/universal energy force that is sentient in nature. It takes the form of a closed cat's eye pupil when dormant, and opens to become a black cat's head when fully awake. The Eye of Thundera is the source of the ThunderCats' power, and possesses a level of sentience/consciousness that has lead to it being described as "alive". As the Eye of Thundera and the Sword of Omens exist as one in a symbiotic relationship, this has lead to the Sword being described as being "alive" also. When in danger, the wielder can summon the other ThunderCats by shooting the symbol of the Eye of Thundera into the sky, by shouting the battle cry, "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder...ThunderCats - HO!". Upon saying this incantation, the Sword also transforms; the cross-bars of the hilt curl upwards, the blade grows from dagger form to fully-sized sword form, and the Eye opens from its dormant state to awakened and full powered state, releasing the Eye of Thundera symbol into the sky. Since the Eye is the ThunderCats' source of power, releasing the Eye of Thundera's signal will give the ThunderCats a great surge of power upon eye contact with the signal. The Eye of Thundera's signal, which is an extension of the Eye of Thundera itself, has many other abilities apart from summoning ThunderCats, such as being able to blast through the full thickness of the planet from its core to the surface in a matter of seconds. Aside from its most powerful attack - the signal - the Eye can also produce extremely powerful ruby red energy blasts, powerful enough to repel and overcome the full firepower of Rataro's starship, the Ratstar, thus destroying it. It has also been shown to be able to heal as well, and possesses regenerative capabilities; spells cast by Mumm-Ra or others are broken, and if the ThunderCats have been put under any form of trance, mind control, or spells, summoning them with the Sword will break the magic holding them. The Eye contains such immense power that, in many episodes, releasing the Eye of Thundera signal against the enemy or opposing force often results in them being swiftly defeated/destroyed. The sword possesses many other abilities, such as generating force fields, manipulating temperature to create intense heat or flames, freezing targets in ice, and manipulating the energy it emits to be utilized by the wielder, such as creating bridges of energy and even pole vaults. The sword can levitate and fly, and grants the wielder the ability to fly by holding onto the sword as it travels through the air. The sword has also been seen to transport Lion-O from one place to another, as referenced in the episode Return to Thundera, Part 5. The sword generally grants its wielder any command they give, such as when Lion-O tries to overload the energy absorption defense mechanism of the Plundarian Warbot by commanding the sword with, "Sword of Omens, give me power beyond power...HO!" as seen in the episode Return to Thundera.Perhaps the most phenomenal feat of power the Sword has demonstrated was in the episode 'Return to Thundera - part 5', whereby the Sword, after being thrown into the eruption of energies escaping from the planets core as a result of the planet tearing apart, managed to hold together those energies, control them, and use its own power to restrain them and revert them back to their normal state, thus holding the entire planet together and saving New Thundera. The sword can be recalled by its wielder, and will return to their hand no matter how far away it is or what is in its way. It can warn its wielder of danger by emitting a loud growl from the Eye of Thundera. The Sword of Omens also allows its wielder to see across great distances, find hidden things, and spot impending danger or allies that are in trouble with its iconic ability "Sight Beyond Sight", by saying the command, "Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!" The sword has passed down through Thunderian rule from generation to generation, only ever being wielded by the Lord of The ThunderCats. Its current wielder is the current Lord, Lion-O. The Sword of Omens is widely regarded and acknowledged as one of, if not the, most powerful weapon in existence. The only weapon to ever truly match it in strength and power is Excalibur, managing to pierce its source of power, the Eye of Thundera, thus defeating it and rendering it useless until Merlin re-energized it with his ancient and powerful magic, fixing it and returning it to its original state. Mumm-Ra's weapon, the Sword of Plun-Darr was able to crack the Eye of Thundera on one occasion, but it was easily repaired by Jaga's magic and in turn, the Sword of Omens has defeated and overpowered the Sword of Plun-Darr on numerous occasions. Hachiman's sword, the Thunder-Cutter, was once described as being as powerful as the Sword of Omens itself, yet since the two have never properly faced off against one another, it is difficult to formulate an informed conclusion. However, in the episode "Excalibur", when Mumm-Ra is desperate to find a power strong enough to destroy the sword, the only weapon that the Ancient Spirits of Evil deem powerful enough to truly challenge the Sword of Omens is that of Excalibur. The sword's power is so great that Mumm-Ra himself is obsessed with possessing it so that he may control the power of the Eye of Thundera and become more powerful than the Ancient Spirits of Evil could ever make him, to rule Third Earth unchallenged. However, one of the most iconic characteristics of the sword is that it does not respond to an evil command, as well as preventing anyone trying to use it for an evil deed from doing so. The Sword only comes to life to combat evil and, as such, is useless to Mumm-Ra or anyone else that tries to use its power for anything but good. Mumm-Ra is therefore jumping from trying to possess it and manipulate it to his will and trying to destroy it throughout the series. When the Eye is covered with something strong enough, like black tar, the Sword can be completely disabled, as referenced in the episode The Unholy Alliance. However, in the episode Sword in a Hole, this is not a problem, as the Eye of Thundera simply disintegrates its bindings upon being summoned by Lion-O. If used to attack a fellow ThunderCat, it initiates the Curse of Balthas, breaking the sword and causing it to lose its power; the only way it can regain its power is to be reforged in star fire. However there does not seem to be any difficulty in reforging the sword if broken by other means. In fact, reforging the Sword has been shown to make it more powerful than ever before, as seen in the episode Return to Thundera, Part 2. Whilst usually the Sword is only ever wielded by the Lord of the Thundercats, it has been used by other characters of 'pure spirit' on occasion; Willa of the warrior maidens once used 'Sight Beyond Sight' in the episode 'Garden of Delights', and the Sword has also responded to Lynx-O in 'Ravage Island'. In the episode Tight Squeeze, Snarf used the Sword of Omens with no problem, and the sword in some other episodes have let Snarf contact. Claw Shield: The Claw Shield is primarily a defensive, shield like gauntlet Lion-O wears on his left hand, covering the entire arm up to his elbow. It is also a scabbard for the Sword of Omens when in dagger form. It was given to Lion-O along with the Sword of Omens. It is made of an extremely hard and durable substance, withstanding numerous prolonged energy blasts, fire and varying bladed/melee blows. It also possesses a highly reflective surface, being used against Mumm-ra on multiple occasions. Whilst it is mainly used as a shield, it has other applications such as firing grappling hooks from both the claws and the knuckles, giving Lion-O the ability to grapple, rappel and swing to and from different terrains and locations. It also houses a chain of unknown, yet apparently extremely long, length which allow the wearer to throw the Claw Shield like a lasso, fire it from their hand as a grappling hook or (as seen in the episode "The Mountain") a secure climbing aid. Its claws are also very sharp, allowing it to aid in grabbing onto a wall or surface, as well as provide use as a weapon; punches and blows are more damaging whilst Lion-O wears it. It also contains smoke green gas which can be fired from the knuckles, blinding enemies. When not being worn it is seen attached to Lion-O's left thigh, providing a scabbard for the Sword of Omens when (and only when) in dagger form. The Claw Shield has come to be a very useful tool for Lion-O for the simple fact that it has gotten him out of many sticky situations. The Eye of Thundera: Eye of Thundera is a red orb that has a cat-eye image in its center, which can change to the head of a cat. According to Tygra, it was believed that the Eye was only from myths and legends as it has been kept secret from other thunderians as a precaution from anyone who wants to steal the eye. It has been passed down to the rulers of Thundera and currently It is mounted on the legendary Sword of Omens. As of now, Lion-O is the keeper of the Eye and of the Sword of Omens. Its special powers are to summon the ThunderCats, Sight beyond sight (a type of remote viewing), healing abilities and Source of all Thunderan life Weaknesses: Thundrainium, Reliant on Eye of Thundera, If the Eye is destroyed, so is Lion-O, along with the rest of his race, Sword of Omens can be broken Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Cats Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Royal Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Thundercats Category:Shield Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Characters Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5